Extraordinary Love
by Helloilikeyou
Summary: Now, this is not a hollywood love story, not everything is gonna go right. This is a story about a girl and a girl who lives in a busy city. One normal girl and one extraordinary girl.  Two girls who falls inlove. G!p
1. Chapter 1

Now, this is not a hollywood love story, not everything is gonna go right. This is a story about a girl and a girl who lives in a busy city. One normal girl and one extraordinary girl. Two girls who falls inlove.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, car problems." Alex says while walking inside the building. Her manager gave her a look and pointed into a room. She went inside to grab her green apron and signed in. She went back out and went straight to her register. While she was punching in her password on the register, a ding went on, annoucing a costumer arrived.

"Hey, welcome to starbucks, what would you-" Alex Russo looked up and saw the most beautiful woman she have ever seen.

"Hey, I would like a caramel macchiato please." The girl smile. Alex snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, uh, that would be $2.45 please." Alex gave the girl a gentle smile while taking her card and sliding it on the register.

"May I get your name?" She while holding a cup and a permanent marker.

"Mitchie." She replied. When Alex wrote it down and added a heart. Someone took Mitchie's drink and started making it. While Alex was taking someone elses order, Mitchie couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

"Caramel macciato for Ms. Mitchie." A guy called. She went to get her drink and saw a heart. A wide grin appeared on her face. She went to a table and took a peice of napkin and wrote her name and number on it. Then went up to Alex when there wasn't anyone in line and gave her the napkin. Mitchie leaned up so her lips were barely touching Alex's ear.

"Call me." With that she left the store, leaving a stunned Alex. The whole day Alex was working with a smile. Everyone who worked with her was surprised because she usually was one of those typical teenage worker who always had a frown. In her head, the only thing that kept her on a good mood was that napkin.

6pm showed up fast and signaled Alex to go home. She signed out and walked to her car. Her baby, a retro dodge charger. She worked her butt off to get this car. She got in and drove to her apartment. She moved out of her parents house a year ago. Her drive was filled with music. When she got to her apartment, she went in and laid down on her couch. Her apartment was worth it. A comfortable apartment. It had a kitchen and a living room, 2 bathroom, and 3 bedrooms.

While laying down for about 5 minutes, she remembers a certain number and decides to text Mitchie. _Hey, it's Alex from starbucks._ She waited her for about 2 minutes before her phone vibrate. _Oh hey Alex! I know we don't know eachother at all, but do you wanna hang out tonight?_ Alex was thinking about it for a while and maybe making a fast friendship will make her life interesting. _Yeah sure, come to my apartment.-enter address here-_ After Mitchie confirm that she was coming in 30 minutes, Alex changed into sweats and a v-neck and she began to straighten the whole place out. She went to the kitchen and made 2 hot cocoa and ordered a pizza. After a few minutes of walking around the apartment fixing stuff around, she heard a knock on the door. Alex ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" Mitchie greeted.

"Hey! Come in!" Alex stood to the side so Mitchie could come in. They both went to the kitchen and sat down on the by the island table to drink their hot cocoas.

"I ordered pizza so it'll be her a little bit late." Alex explained. After that Mitchie was just staring at her. She stood up and went infront of her and took the cocoa out of her hands and placed it on the table. Alex was confused, but didn't do anything. Mitchie placed her arm on her and placed her lips on Alex's neck.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Alex stuttered. She was trying hard not to moan, but it was hard while Mitchie was revishing her neck.

"Just enjoy this, Alex." Mitchie muttered. She took Alex's waist between her hands and started rubbing her.

**-MITCHIE'S POV-**

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. I kept on placing wet kisses, but I started sucking when I heard her moan. Loud. I bit it hard and licked it. She pulled my head up and slammed her lips on mine. She gripped on my hair and my hands was attached to her ass.

"mhmm, bed. Now." She muttered. I don't think twice before I carried her and wrap her legs around my waist.

"which room." I asked in the process to place my lips back to her neck.

"Last one on the left." She placed both hands on my cheeks and pulled my face infront of her. She bit my lower lip and I swear my knee became wobbly. We made it to her bed and I laid her down with me on top. I was born with a penis and it was painfully hard.

"Mmhmm, what's inside your pants." she asked when she pulled away.

"Uhh, I was born with a penis, still wanna fuck?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure, very straight forward of you to say that." I pushed my lips to hers and kissed her fiercely. She started to unbuckle my belt and pulled it out. I placed my hand inside her shirt and rubbed her just beneath her bra.

"Undress ." She commanded. I stood up and took off my shirt and jeans, being left with only my bra and boxer brief with a big tent. She stood up on the other side and took off her shirt and sweats. Damn, she's gorgeous. I climbed up on the bed and laid down. She went on top of me and started kissing my neck and down to my belly button ring. Aw yeah, I'm getting a blow job. She pulled down my underwear and the penis almost hit her face.

"Damn Mitchie." She said in awe. I felt her sucking on the head and she wrapped her tiny hand around it, moving it up and down. Fuck, she's great. I felt her giggle and I felt her giggle around my cock making me moan loudly. I guess I said it out-. OH SHIT, SHE'S DEEP THROATING ME. I held her head and pushed her head up and down.

"Oh my god baby, I'm almost there!" She sucked harder and I felt my cock twitch. I grunt and ropes of cum burst inside her mouth. I looked down and saw her swallow it all.

-**NO POV-**

Alex laid down next to Mitchie, who was still coming down from her high. It was silent for awhile until Alex ruined it.

"I just gave a girl who I barely know a blow job..." She stated. Mitchie a looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Correction, you gave a girl a GREAT blow job." Mitchie tried to lighten up the mood. Alex slapped her shoulder and burst into laughter.

"Was your plan to fuck me then leave me or are you sleeping over?" Alex asked. Mitchie opened her arms and Alex cuddled up to her.

"I'm sleeping over and tomorrow we'll go on a date. Would you like that?" Mitchie asked and Alexed nodded. Alex kissed her neck and mitchie gave a peck on the forehead. Both of the pretty ladies fell into slumber and both forgot about the pizza.

*Should I keep on writing this? Oh and review would be nice. This is a story and there's a plot. The smut had to be added for a reason.*


	2. Chapter 2

*This is a short chapter because I need to go somewhere*

-**no one's pov-**

Alex woke up alone in the bed and felt cold since she was still in her bra and panties. She sat up and suddenly realized she wasn't supposed to be alone.

"MItchie?" She called out. The head of a grinning Mitchie poked out of the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Mitchie asked?

"Um, I thought you left, would you like some breakfast?" Mitchie nodded and walked out of the bathroom half naked and into Selena's lap.

"Now, how am I gonna be able make breakfast if you're sitting on me?" Selena playfully asked.

"Carry me!" Mitchie said with joy. Alex giggled, stood up, and bent down in front of Mitche.

"Hop on, hottie." Mitchie jumped on Alex's back, wrapping her legs around her waist. Mitchie wasn't aware that she had a boner, but Alex was totally alert that she had one. Alex started running while making some whooshing sound cause Mitchie to laugh. When they arrived at the kitchen, Alex dropped mitchie ontop if the counter.

"Damn, you have a penis and I end up carrying you. That doesn't sound right." Alex pouted. Mitchie laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll cook you something in return." She was about to hop down until Alex cupped her cover center making Mitchie yelp in surprise. Alex took her penis out and started stroking it up and down.

"Let me help you first." Mitchie groaned from Alex's seducive voice.

"N-oo. It's alright." Mitchie took Alex's hand off her cock and reversed their position. Alex on the counter and Mitchie between her legs. Mitchie began stroking her own hard-on, aiming the head on Alex's covered center.

"Oh, cum on me." That brought mitchie's peak to her orgasm. She ended up coloring Alex's panties white with her cum.

"Well that was fast. Let me go change."

-**Mitchie's pov-**

Alex left to go to her room and change while I sat down on a stool. I wonder what she thinks about what we've been doing. I hope she doesn't have feelings to me. This is definitely just some random fuck to me. Well, maybe it'll be great to be friends with benefits with her.

I went to her fridge and took out eggs and bacon and began cooking. I felt arms wrapped around my waist and a chin my shoulders.

"When are we gonna actually get to know eachother?" She asked.

"When this is done." I answered. After I finished cooking, we both sat down and began eating and began learning about eachother.

-**No one's pov-**

_mitchie/_alex

Full name?

_Mitchie Monroe, You?_

Alexandra Mason.

_Favorite book?_

The Hunger games series

_That's fucking radical! Same here!_

OMG. Got a job?

_Yeah, bartender and I'm sure you work at starbucks._

They talk for about an hour learning about eachother and became fast friends. It was 12 pm and Mitchie needed to leave.

"Hey, I have to go, so our date will be tomorrow instead right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had fun, Mitch."Alex waited for her to get changed and when she came back she lead her to the door and gave Mitchie a kiss before closing the door.

-**Mitchie's pov-**

I ran down the stairs, forgeting about the elavator and ran to my car. A blue muscle car that was fucking beutiful. I got in and drove to my house as fast as I could to change and take a quick shower. In about 30 minutes I was dressed in a white shirt, skinny jeans, nikes, and a leather jacket. I ran out of the house and drove to Patty's coffee shop.

"Hey babe!" Emma called when I arrived,"You're late."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I woke up late." I gave her a kiss and we both went inside to take a seat. We ordered our drinks and began talking like any other day.

"So Mitch, what did you do last night?" The nosy bitch asked. I hate her, this bitch is blackmailing me go out with her so she won't get me fired because girls with a dick is not acceptable in the bar I work in. I needed the job.

"Nothing really, just hanged out with a friend." I replied with a fake smile.

"Are you sure it's just a friend? Are you cheating on me?" Aw fuck, this is gonna be a long date.

*So guys, I have vacation right now so that means I could update everyday(probably). I will take suggestions on one-shots if you guys want me to write one.*


	3. Chapter 3

Alex has been walking around her living room in her under garments for the past 30 minutes thinking about what to wear for her date with Mitchie that's accuring in 20 minutes. She got a text from Mitchie saying it would be a casual outting, but Alex wanted to impress her.

"Aha!" Alex ran to her room and went inside her walk in closet. She put on a black low v-neck, blue jeans, red cardigain, and red nikes.

"Damn. I look good!" She complimented herself. She left sat down on her couch until she heard a knock on the door. Alex walked up to the door and opened it. And omg, A WILD MITCHIE APPEARS.

**-Mitchie's p.o.v.-**

I was grinning like a manic when I saw Alex jump up. I got hit on the arm, but It was worth it.

"So my lady, are you ready?" I asked while putting my hands out for her. She giggled and took my hand. The walk to the car was in a comfortable silent. I open the door for her since I'm a gentlewoman then I went to my side of the car. I started driving to the movies.

"So, does Breaking Dawn sound good to you?" I asked. I didn't like the twilight saga, but damn, Alice Cullen is a hottie.

"Yeah, that sounds good, you look good by the way." I was wearing a Vampire Weekend shirt, black jeans, and black vans. I took a quick peek at her and saw her wink. What a flirt, a cute flirt. We arrived at the movies and walk in to get in line.

"I'll pay." She said. Hah, in her dreams.

"No, I'll pay." I argued.

"I pay, you have the penis, listen to the one with the vigina." What...

"No, I have the penis, I'm the guy in here.I pay." She was about to protest, but I gave her a kiss to shut her up. I pulled away and she blush. Hah, I win. I paid for the tickets, popcorn, and drinks since I asked her on the date. We went sat on the very back theater for more privacy.

**-No one's P.o.v-**

The movie started and both girls were not really into the movie. They stole glances every now and then. Ater the sex scene, both giggled like idiots and got hushed. Mitchie tried to focus on the movie and she was doing good until she felt a hand on her crotch. She bit her tongue to stop herself from moaning.

"Alex, what are you doing?"Mitchie whispered in her ears.

"For someone as smart as you, you should know what a hand job is." Alex winked and started rubbing. Alex eyes were focused on the movie while Mitchie was trying so hard not to moan. This lasted for the whole movie and Mitchie came atleast 3 times. She was sensitive after the first orgasm. After the movie ended, Mitchie was walking with a wiggle since her legs we jelly like after 3 orgasms.

"Alex, we will have a long talk in the car about this." Mitchie hissed. Alex tried to stop her giggling, but failed. When they got into the car, both stared at eachother for a while.

"That was inappropriate to do, Lex. I we got caught I would be busted!"Mitchie tried to keep a straight face, but failed. She pulled Alex close to her and kissed her. Mitchie licked her lower lip, but Alex pulled away.

"Let's take this to the back seat." Alex said while pulling Mitchie's shirt, dragging her to the back of the car.

While things were gettign heated up inside the car, Mitchie's phone was ringing. Emma was calling her, and not answering Emma's call means a long fight later on.

The next day, Mitchie and Alex was laying on the bed half naked. They didn't have sex yet, just oral and lots of making out.

"Mitch, I have work in 2 hours." Alex said after a stretching. Mitchie refused to wake up completely and burried her head on Alex's chest making her chuckle.

**-Alex's p.o.v.-**

I don't know this girl that much, but I think I'm falling for her. Damn, I really need to go to the bathroom. I stood up and heard a whimper under the white fluffy blanket. I went to pee and when I got back I jump on Mitchie's back hoping she'll wake up.

"Ugh, get off me, baby." She whined. I pulled down the blanket up below her shoulder and started giving wet kissing down the back of her neck making her laugh.

"Stop, that tickles." Hmm, she's tickle-ish. I started tickling her side and she started spazzing out.

"Fine, I'm up, stop!" She said in between her laugh. I stopped and she turn to her back so she would be facing me. She tried to kiss me, but I pulled away.

"Brush your teeth, morning breath." I said making her groan and I got off her. Mitchie checked her phone and saw 10 missed calls. I wonder who it's from.

"Shit, I got to go!" Mitchie stood up and changed into her clothes.

"I'll call you later, this is an emergancy." She said. She kissed me and left the apartment in a hurry. Mental note: Ask her what happened later.

**Sorry it's short again. Next one would be longer. I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry, guys. I've been quite busy with work (Yes, they give work to 15 year olds around my area) and school. I'll update this story and Rachel Berry's Protector around next week. Again, I'm so sorry for being an asshole and the most irresponsible person in the world. -CDPD**


End file.
